Unrelenting
by thevoidyouknow
Summary: "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't buy your own drinks," Levi said, taking a shot of his own. "But if you just stare at your empty glass looking so forlorn, even I'm inclined to contribute to that cliché." Mikasa x Levi / Rivamika AU/ Rated M for smut / currently a oneshot, possible future chapters. xo


**_Author's Note:_** _Probably a oneshot. We'll see.  
AU, the age gap between Levi and Mikasa is smaller than the anime/manga.  
Rated M for smut._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters._

* * *

 _I'm a goner,  
Somebody catch my breath._

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman hadn't thought for a moment when she'd agreed to go out to the bar that night that she'd see that little degenerate from high school… What was his name again? She couldn't remember to save her life, but she recognized him the moment she set foot inside.

His hair was nearly as dark as hers, but his eyes felt even darker, almost intimidating. He stood at the bar, shorter than most of the other men present, but he didn't feel small. Not like he did in high school, anyway. His presence was almost captivating, like he was in control of the entire room and every single soul inside it.

"Mikasa!" A familiar voice broke her from her trance and she realized she was still standing in the doorway to the bar, "It's been so long, Eren tells me you're still dancing." The voice belonged to Annie Leonhardt, her foster-brother's girlfriend. She had never really cared for Annie, but Eren was crazy for her and she could hardly rain on his parade after everything he'd been through. Eren's outbursts and episodes had stopped since they had been together though and she was grateful for that.

Mikasa nodded, "I work at the ballet house at the other end of town," She looked around awkwardly, "Where is Eren, anyway? It's been weeks since we talked."

Annie tucked her golden locks behind her ears and pointed to the bar at the other end of the room, "He's grabbing us some drinks with Levi. Why don't you get something and meet us over here?" Annie motioned to the table where a few of their other friends were sitting.

 _Levi._ Mikasa blinked and looked back over at the man she'd recognized earlier. It was only now that she noticed Eren standing just next to him and a huge grin on his face. Mikasa raised her eyebrow, confused by the exchange. In high school Eren and Levi had gotten into a pretty gruesome fight, Levi had basically beaten him senseless _to prove a point_ , as he'd put it back then. The memory of her brother beaten and bloody on the cafeteria floor with that shorty standing over him, expressionless as usual, sparked an old rage in her as she slowly approached the pair at the bar.

Levi noticed her first; there was a flicker of something on his face that she couldn't quite make out before it turned back to that glassy mask aside from the hint of a smirk that rose on his good-for-nothing face.

Mikasa only flashed a brilliantly fake smile at him before turning to her brother, "Eren," she embraced him and felt her fake smile turn genuine. "What's all this about, hm? _Everyone's_ here." She glanced at Levi, "Even the kid that beat you up in tenth grade. That's uh, something."

Levi's smirk grew and he only raised an eyebrow in response.

Eren laughed though, "Mikasa, Levi and I have been friends for a while now, actually I'd almost forgotten about that fight in the cafeteria." His green eyes were brighter than she'd seen them in a long time. "As for the whole get together…" He trailed off and turned back to the bar, Mikasa couldn't help but notice his ears turn red. "You want a drink, Mikasa? Lemon drop, right?" He called over his shoulder.

Mikasa smiled a little, he'd become much more thoughtful since Annie… she supposed she should thank her for everything one of these days. "Yes, please."

The next hour passed by slowly, filled with alcohol and pointless, mind-numbingly boring small talk. Mikasa was about to grab her things and slip out before anyone noticed when Eren clumsily clinked a spoon against his glass for a toast. He and Annie stood together and Mikasa stared, eyes wide as they made their announcement.

They'd been together for almost three years; they'd been through a lot together. Eren's anger issues had basically been wiped clean with Annie's help, he wasn't getting into trouble any longer or hurting himself. And last week, Eren had gotten down on one knee and proposed with a beautiful ring— _there is no way in hell he could have afforded that on his own_ , Mikasa added—and since Annie had said yes, they wanted to get the whole gang together and let everyone know at once.

Mikasa downed her shot and stared at the empty glass for a moment, brow furrowed, a strange mix of emotions swirling around inside of her.

The loud clunk of another full shot glass being set in front of her made Mikasa look up in surprise.

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't buy your own drinks," Levi said, taking a shot of his own, it went down like water. "But if you just stare at your empty glass looking so forlorn, even I'm inclined to contribute to that cliché."

Mikasa almost laughed and shook her head, "I'm hardly _forlorn_." She rolled her eyes at his choice of words, "But I will take this." She raised it up and knocked it back, enjoying the burn as it rolled down her throat. "I guess I'm just surprised I'm at an engagement party… Eren didn't tell me." She said, resting her chin in her palm as she glanced across the table at her foster-brother and his betrothed.

"Right," Levi answered skeptically.

Mikasa sat up straight and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"You've always had some weird obsession with Eren, it's not like no one's noticed it. You can just admit you're jealous." He said it so nonchalantly that it made Mikasa's blood boil.

She grabbed a shot from the tray Levi had brought to the table and leaned in closer to him, trying to keep her voice even. "Why would I be jealous? Eren is my brother." She took the shot and laughed, "And you're fucking unbelievable."

"If you think I'm unbelievable, imagine a girl who sits around and ignores her _brother_ because she's so ashamed that she can't stop imagining what his _cock feels like._ " Levi whispered, she could feel his breath on her ear, it sent shivers up her spine and blood to her cheeks.

Mikasa stood up, shaking her head and headed for the door to the bar before turning around and shouting, " _You're fucking sick in the head!"_

* * *

Soon after, Mikasa found herself in another bar, one much less lively, just a few blocks from where she'd been. As long as her friends didn't decide to go bar hopping, she should be safe from their questions here. She sighed and glanced out the window as she sipped on her third drink. The snow had started falling. It was beautiful until it reminded her that the Winter Ballet was only a few weeks away.

She raised her glass at the barkeep, signaling another before she downed the rest of this one. It had to be after midnight by now, and she had an early practice in the morning, but no part of her wanted to go back to her apartment.

She pulled out her phone and debated calling Jean… he had to be off duty by now, and she wasn't sure if she could walk all the way home in the heels she was wearing after so many drinks. But she knew her boyfriend would question her about the party and…

Mikasa closed her phone and shoved it back into her bag, _"…imagine a girl who sits around and ignores her_ brother _because she's so ashamed that she can't stop imagining what his_ cock feels like _."_ The heat rose in Mikasa's face again as Levi's words floated back into her mind. Ignoring the angry, embarrassing knot in her stomach, she took another gulp of her drink.

It was true that over the past few years since Annie and Eren began dating, they slowly fell out of touch except for the holiday visits with his father and awkward birthday phone calls. Mikasa had chalked it up to being busy with the ballet, and Eren being too good for her now that he was getting better. It was a pathetic excuse, really. She tried to shift the blame over to him but Eren tried so hard for months to keep in touch with her even when she outright ignored him. This was the first time she'd seen him in at least six months… and he was getting _married_? That seemed extreme, right?

It was also true that when Mikasa was quite young, after she lost her parents and moved in with Dr. Jaeger and Eren, she might have had a bit of a crush on him. That family had saved her, _Eren_ had saved her. She had been—and still was—so grateful to him. But over time the affection she felt for Eren transformed into something that many called inappropriate. They weren't really related, but they lived together like brother and sister, and Mikasa knew Eren had never thought of her that way. So she ignored her unrequited love and moved on with her life. She hadn't thought about Eren like that for such a long time—" _She can't stop imagining what his_ cock feels like _."—_ Mikasa let out a frustrated sigh and ran her slender fingers through her hair.

The reality of it was that she was never good enough for Eren. When he started to grow older and his behavioral issues became apparent, Mikasa had no effect on him, she could never calm him down or pull him out of his downward spiral. Her memories were full of Eren sobbing in the darkness of his room, trying to cut himself open with anything he could find. He even used to bite himself just for the sake of drawing blood. She'd hold him in the darkness, trying not to cry for his sake, and stay there for hours until the sun rose. But even if he managed to get ahold of himself for the next few weeks, he always fell back into it. Until he met Annie. She had some way with him, she'd turned into his sunlight and savior, and even though Eren never said it, Mikasa knew that she only reminded him of all the terror he'd managed to escape from.

Mikasa blinked away the stinging tears she felt coming on and finished her drink again. Just as she was about to order another, an annoyingly familiar face appeared in front of her, leaning his elbow on the bar, like he was the coolest thing that ever walked in there.

"That's probably enough, right?" Levi said, eyeing her glass. "Drinking alone is pathetic, anyway."

"Following me, now?" She said, holding up her glass to the bartender.

He ignored her and took a seat on the stool next to hers. "You don't want to get blind drunk and end up confessing to your _brother_ do you? The day he gets engaged?"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes but refused to look at him, "I have more self-control than that, thank you."

"Oh, sure." He said with a nod. The condescending tone in his voice put Mikasa on edge.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Why would I do that?" He replied, raising one eyebrow quizzically, like she'd just asked the stupidest question he'd ever heard.

Mikasa tapped her fingers along the bar impatiently, "Because I don't like you, and I definitely don't want to drink with you."

"You really are a brat, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the window.

Levi cleared his throat, "I'm not just here to call you an idiot. I'd like to help you."

"Help me?" She finally turned to face him and looked him up and down, "What makes you think I need help from _you_?"

"It's for Eren," He said casually, never breaking eye contact. "Even though you haven't been kept in the loop—largely due to some selfish notion that _you're_ entitled to Eren and Annie isn't—he and I have become close. I consider him one of my greatest friends." His dark eyes were serious, it almost made her feel bad for referring to him as a degenerate. Almost. "And you're hurting him."

Mikasa felt the undeniable tightness of guilt in her chest.

"He's happy now, largely thanks to Annie, but you're going to push him back at this rate."

She felt her eyes widen, "You're wrong." She said quietly, "Eren's been doing better since I stepped out of his life."

"I'm not here to argue with you, little girl." Levi said coldly, "I'm only here to tell you that you need to grow up and get your head out the dirt—"

"You don't know me-!"

"I know enough." His eyes told her to not push the matter further. They sat nearly at the same level, she might have even been a little taller than him, but the look in his eyes made her feel small and inferior. It felt like he was towering over her, scolding her like the child she was being. "Forget having Eren. He will never be yours, he doesn't want you."

Mikasa swallowed hard but she couldn't look away. His words were harsh, but he was captivating her. She hadn't realized until now that they'd gradually moved closer to one another, only a few inches of the stagnant bar air separated them.

Levi's eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes, "If you need help forgetting," he murmured, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "I could always help you."

She shifted in her chair and pressed her lips against his ear, "I will not kiss you," she whispered, catching his earlobe in her teeth, "I have a boyfriend, you know."

"Mm," He said into her hair, running his hand up her thigh, "Well that is a problem." His touch made Mikasa's breath catch in her throat, her heart was pounding so hard in her ears that she wondered if he could hear it.

"Is it?" She whispered innocently.

Levi ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. " _Yes_ , you tease." He growled, moving her hand to rest on the hard bulge in his pants. "Because all I can think about is how badly I want to _fuck you_."

Mikasa nearly gasped but didn't pull her hand away, instead she palmed his erection through his jeans and relished in the raspy moan that fell from Levi's lips, shattering that emotionless mask he loved to wear. Suddenly he stood, slammed a large bill on the bar and dragged Mikasa outside, "We're going to my apartment." He told her, and she didn't pull away.

The nearly ran down the sidewalk, Mikasa found herself laughing carelessly as they approached his building and made their way to the third floor.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mikasa turned to face Levi, her chest heaving, waiting.

* * *

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Levi ordered the raven-haired oriental. Fire flickered in her cloudy eyes and she obeyed without a word.

Levi had always taken pride in his self-control but as the pale woman before him began peeling off her clothes and revealing the porcelain masterpiece she'd been keeping hidden, even he had to fight off the urge to take her right then and there. He felt a pang of resentment for Jean Kirstein, the aforementioned boyfriend. There was no way in hell that he'd given Mikasa the treatment she deserved. "Mikasa." Levi said suddenly, eyes caught on her exposed breasts and her pale pink nipples, already visibly hard. "I'm going to fuck you until the sun rises."

She smirked at him, "That's at least six hours from now." She positioned herself atop his sheets and Levi felt himself grow even harder inside his jeans.

"Is that a challenge?" He replied as evenly as possible, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, taking in every last detail of her naked body. He wished he could burn it into his mind forever.

Her pink lips curved into a tantalizing smile, "It is."

Levi pulled his shirt from his shoulders and crawled between her legs, pulling her hips up so that her womanhood was only inches from his lips. The smell was captivating, and he could see the arousal dripping from her. He gently slid his middle finger into her, it was even tighter than he'd imagined. She rocked her hips forward and gasped at his touch and he flicked her bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. She was even more sensitive than he had expected, and a soft groan escaped her throat as he thrust his finger in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

"Leviii—" she cooed, "You called _me_ a tease—ooh!"

He put his mouth over her clit and sucked, swirling it in every direction with his tongue as he inserted two more fingers into her. His increased his pace and kept at it until Mikasa was buckling wildly against him, he thought her moaning might make him climax before he even got to fuck her.

She rode out her first orgasm with his fingers and Levi removed them from her and held his soaking fingers in front of her mouth.

Mikasa never broke eye contact as she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. "Levi," she begged as he began removing his belt and unzipping his pants, " _Please_ just fuck me already."

He pulled his remaining clothes from his body, his heavy erection now in her view. "I will…" He mused, flipping her onto her stomach like a rag doll. "Just stick your ass up nice and high and say, 'I just can't stop imagining what your cock feels like'."

Mikasa obediently positions herself the way he told her. Whether her face is flushed in embarrassment or excitement, Levi couldn't be sure. "I… I just can't stop imagining what your cock… feels like…" She says, pushing herself back just enough for his manhood to slide against her opening.

Levi nearly gasps at the sensation, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself inside her in one fluid motion. "Fuck, Mikasa…" Levi groaned, pressing his fingers harder against her flesh with each thrust.

"Ahhh—" She drawled into the sheets, "H-harder… Levi…" She moaned.

Without missing a beat, Levi leaned forward and grabbed Mikasa's wrists and pulled them back, clasping them at her lower back, lifting her head from the blankets. She looked back at him, wide-eyed, but the surprise disappeared when he grasped both of her small wrists with one of his hands and reached the other one around to finger her clit, all the while increasing his tempo. She bite her lip and Levi could feel the insides of her pussy tightening around him, "Come on, Mikasa… let me… hear you." He rasped between thrusts.

She obeyed, letting the moans turn to screams as his cock slamed hard against her pussy, "O-oooh, fuck… Levi..! I-I'm gonna cum..! ooh, fuck, you're gonna make me—"

Levi suddenly released his lover's wrists and pounded into her as she screamed into his sheets, pulling them from the corners with her free hands as she hit her second orgasm.

"Levi…" She murmured so sweetly that he almost thought he'd imagined it.

With renewed earnest, Levi removed himself from Mikasa and fliped her onto her back, taking in the sight before him. Her fair skin was slick with sweat and her breasts heaved up and down with her chest as she caught her breath. Her raven hair was spread wildly about his pillow and before he could catch himself, he reached up and took a few tendrils in his fingers, running his thumb along her delicate jaw line. She looked up at him through her thick, black lashes, and blinked her hooded lids a few times, confusion clouding her stormy eyes. He pressed his forehead squarely against hers before entering her again, ignoring the longing to capture her lips in his as she gasped in pleasure.

Mikasa met each slow thrust with a slight raise of her hips and a soft moan. He refused to break eye contact even as he picked up the pace, relishing at the sight as her lips parted and her grey eyes rolled back just enough before she closed them altogether, throwing her head back into the pillow, "Levi…" She breathed.

"Mikasa…!" He grunted, pulling his head back enough to gaze upon her nude body, "Look at me."

Mikasa's eyes widened and she stared back at him, breasts bouncing up and down with each rough thrust of his cock, "Levi… I-I'm gonna cum… again..!" her arms stretched around his back and her slender fingers dug into his skin as she approached her third climax.

"Ahh—fuck…" Levi rasped as she pulled him against her, pressing her lips to his neck, sucking on his sleek skin. A shiver ran down his spine and worked its way through each limb until it settled deep in his groin.

A throaty groan escaped from his mouth as he spilled into her while the walls of her pussy contracted around his throbbing member, each cry that came from her made Levi sure he'd never have a fuck as good this one again.

He rolled over, removing himself from her with an audible _pop_ , chest heaving.

"You know," Mikasa whispered, turning onto her side, running her slender fingers down his abdomen, "I still don't see the sun." Her voice tickled his ear and he felt himself grin. "Plus," Her lips grazed his ear lobe and she grabbed his cock and began pumping slowly, "You're still hard."

* * *

Levi wasn't sure how late Mikasa had actually stayed at his apartment and he wasn't entirely sure when she had left either. All he knew was that he felt uncharacteristically lonely when he woke up that morning in an empty bed.

He sat up and stared out the window at the early morning sun and sighed. He could feel the hangover looming over him, but he had to clean these sheets and start his day—he couldn't stand waking up any later than 09:00am no matter the circumstance.

Levi stood and pulled a clean pair of boxers from his dresser then glanced at his bed with a frown.

 _Empty._

He envisioned Mikasa wrapped in nothing but his sheet, rolling over onto his chest in the morning, raven hair tickling his neck. Her lids were still heavy and leftover makeup was smeared under her eyes, but her pale cheeks flushed as she gave him a faint smile and murmured, "Good morning, shorty." She said with a soft laugh, pressing her lips against his collarbone—

"Fucking idiot." Levi scowled at himself, walking into his kitchen and setting the full kettle on the stove. He opened his cabinet and looked over his collection of tea and found himself wondering which one Mikasa might like… "Probably jasmine…" He murmured to himself, grabbing the bag of tea leaves.

As Levi waited for his tea he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and stopped, placing his hand over the splotch on his neck. "Damn it," He muttered, rushing to the bathroom to inspect the damage his temporary lover had left on his skin.

"A fucking hickey…" Levi grumbled at himself, knowing full well it would peek over the cusp of any of his collared shirts.

Despite the inconvenience, Levi felt a grin threatening to surface as he looked over the mark. Mikasa's mark.

"I'm a goner…" He told his reflection with a sigh.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Not sure if I should continue this or not.  
Review?_

 _xo_


End file.
